SpiderMan: The Unholy War
by Gorgara
Summary: their marriage is over, but Mephisto has plans for the young former couple. chapter 5 up temporarily shut down due to computer problems
1. Prologue: The Deal

I don't own any of these characters. I took some liberties with the prologue

* * *

**Spiderman**

**The Unholy War**

Prologue: The Deal

The Demon lord grew impatient but he forced himself to wait. After so long his plans were coming into fruition. All that remained was for the last piece to fall into place. The rooftop he waited on was windswept and cold as autumn gave way to winter, but he felt no discomfort. Temperature never bothered the lord of Hell. Seconds gave way to minutes and the black prince grew more impatient. Just as he was about to give up the familiar sound of webbing being fired touched his ears. He smiled a toothy fanged grin. The sound was like that of sweet music as Peter Parker and Mary Jane Parker arrived on the rooftop.

"I take it you made a decision?" The red caped demon hissed. Peter took another look at Mary Jane.

"We have." He said his eyes still locked on hers.

"And?" The demon hissed again.

"We both agree to take the deal you offer." Peter said. Mephisto lord of Hell smiled even wider.

"Excellent. Shall we make the arrangement final?" Holding out his hand to Peter; who hesitated.

"May we please have a moment?" He asked. Mephisto lost his smiled.

"I suppose." He hissed and turned his back to the couple. Peter and Mary Jane embraced once more. They held each other tight and kissed. The bathed in each other's presence. Finally they drew away.

"I will find you." He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

"I know tiger." She said. Mephisto coughed. Peter turned to the demon.

"Do it now." He said reaching out his hand.

"My pleasure Mister Parker." Mephisto smiled and grasped his hand. The world swirled around them in fury as Peter and Mary Jane screamed in agony. Above the screams and the wail of time Mephisto laughed sickly.

Peter bolted awake in a cold sweat. He looked around his small room and sighed.

"What a dream." He said getting dressed and making his way downstairs. Aunt May was cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast. She looked up and smiled as he came down the stairs.

"Good morning Peter." She said lovingly.

"Morning." Peter said back taking his place at the table and grabbing the morning paper. On the front page the headline read. _"Spiderman on payroll of the King Pen."_ He sighed. 'Just another day in paradise.' He thought.

"I don't understand." Blackheart stated again as they watched the life of Peter Parker unfold before them.

"Of course you don't you dolt." The demon king stated. "That's why I am king of hell. Now you know your part that you must play in my plan?" He asked. Blackheart nodded and with a gesture another sphere appeared showing the life of Mary Jane Watson.

"I know my part very well father. It is one that I will enjoy fervently." He licked his lips watching the red headed girl get ready for class.

"Good." Mephisto said. "Soon the gates will open. We have only to remove a few more obstacles in our way."

"That is my job." Came another voice as a green garbed man stepped from behind the throne. He smiled maliciously. "And I shall be victorious."

* * *

so what'd think so far? 


	2. 1: Fallen Devil

Thanks for the review, I don't own these characters, Stan the man Lee does.

* * *

1: Fallen Devil

Night had fallen in the section of New York known as Hell's Kitchen. A cesspool of crime and sin that was so dangerous the police stayed out after dark. The roomer was that Hells Kitchen was the heart of organized crime ruled by the enigmatic King Pen of crime, but in truth the Kitchen was ruled by another. One that made the drug lords and petty thugs shiver when they would hear his name. The Kitchen was ruled by the devil. A devil named Matt Murdock.

The screams of a woman cut through the night in the Kitchen, but no one looked out their windows or ran out of their doors to help the poor girl.

"Scream all you want babe. I like it that way." The man said pushing the girl against the side of the building. He reached his grimy fingers under her skirt.

"No please." She begged as tears rolled her cheeks.

"Come on baby, you know you want it." He whispered in her ear. She screamed again as he ran his tongue along her neck.

"Let the girl go you slimly son of a bitch!" A voice cold as steel cut the air. The thug turned and looked up. Perched on the rooftop Mat Murdock, the Daredevil a grim smile on his face. The man slammed the girl against the wall letting her drop to the ground dazed. He drew a pair of pistols from his belt and aimed them at the blind avenger.

"Back off devil, she's mine." He roared and fired. Matt Murdock heard the bullets whizzing towards him. His echo sense telling him where they were and where they were going. He nimbly cart wheeled out the way and jumped down into the ally. He fired his grappling hook baton and swung to kick the thug in the face. He dropped down and drew out another baton. The thug rose and pulled a large knife from his coat and charged Daredevil. Matt sidestepped the thrust and smacked the knife from the man's hand. He knocked him to the ground with a sweeping kick and then he leaned down coming face the face with the thug. The man began to shake and quiver looking into the reflecting mirror like eye covers sewed into his costume.

"This is your first and only warning slime." He growled in a low voice. "Clean up your act or the police will be cleaning up you corpse. Understand?" The man whimpered and nodded he jumped up and ran off into the night. Matt turned to the girl who laid on the ground curled into a ball crying. He walked over and offered her his hand and smiled. "Are you alright mis?" He asked politely. She took his hand and stood on shaky legs.

"Thank you so much." She cried and threw her arms around him. Matt Murdock smiled.

"You better go home and stay out of the allies." He said. She nodded and ran off into the night.

Mat was very pleased that he was able to do some good for the lost souls who made the Kitchen their home. As he continued his patrol from roof top to roof top he began to hear strange mumblings. Daredevil stopped on the top of an abandoned warehouse, but the sounds and light coming from it said otherwise. He heard chanting in a strange language.

"Better take a closer look." He said and slipped inside. He dropped down from the window to crouch behind some old wooden crates. He was silent in this action not that it would his movements would have been heard by the group in the center of the warehouse. A circle of robed figures danced and chanted around a large crystal in the center of the warehouse. The crystal glowed with an unearthly green energy that even the blind Matt Murdock could see because the glow was not physical but magical in nature. Suddenly the chanting stopped. A figure drew forward and threw back his hood. The dark haired bearded visage of Baron Mordo leered at the crystal.

"Speak to us O lord of the dark dimension why have you summoned us to this city?" He asked flourishing his hands. The crystal shimmered and a burning face appeared within.

_"Mordo, you have done well now we can begin the plan." _Hissed a dark voice that sent a shiver up Matt's spine.

"Master what is it you wish mighty Dormammu?" Mordo bowed to his dark master.

_"My alliance with the demon Mephisto has brought you here. You are to insure that the fool Steven Strange does not interfere with his plans for Spiderman and his former bride." _Dormammu spoke.

"How shall we achieve this?"

_"A spell to keep our agents from the sight of his wards." _

"Then let us begin." Mordo called and rejoined the circle they began to chant. Matt Murdock moved away from the crates and left the warehouse he began to move across the roof. He had to find Spiderman and warn him. Then he would contact this Steven Strange. As he dashed across the roof his foot hit a puddle. Matt paid it no mind and kept going. Suddenly something round his ankle drew his leg out from under him. Matt fell hard on his hands. Hearing sucking, liquid sound behind him. He quickly drew his baton and slashed at what held its leg.

"Where do you think your going blind boy?" Called a manic voice behind him. Matt knew that voice he knew it from court.

"Cassidy?" He gasped. "But you're…"

"Dead?" The former cereal killer turned Super villain laughed insanely. "Not by a long shot." There was the swish of a fist flying through the air then Matt's world was silenced.

Peter rushed madly down the street to the science building of Empire State University.

"Awman Doc Connors is going to ring my neck for being late again." He huffed then he began to laugh. Connors had already tried to ring his neck; he had also tried to take a bite out of Pete. Connors like Peter harbored a dangerous secret of his own. During his experiments on regeneration he had mutated himself into a man-lizard monster. Luckily with Peter's help Connors returned to normal and now they worked together to try and understand their mutations, but Peter knew that Connors could and would flunk him if he didn't show up on time. Peter was so absorbed with reaching his class that he ran right into a man getting out of a taxi. "I'm so sorry." He said and helped the man up. The man wore beat up jeans and a torn shirt he was unshaven and looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Bruce Banner smiled at the student who ran him over. "Don't worry about it; just keep an eye out in the future okay?" Bruce said dusting himself off. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Doctor Connors would you?" Bruce asked Peter.

"Sure, in fact I'm heading to his genetics class right now." Pete said before it dawned on him that he was even later. "Oh crap I'm late sorry again bye." Pete dashed off into the building. Bruce laughed seeing a kindred spirit. 'I was always late to class myself.'He thought.

"Hey buddy you gona pay or what?" The driver called.

"Sure sure." Bruce said tossing the money at the driver. He headed towards the building. 'I hope Connors can help me with my problem, cause New York is no place for the Hulk to be.'

* * *

Carnage is alive? Daredevil is captured, and the Hulk's in New York that's not a good mix, and what does Blackheart have planned for Mary Jane? 


	3. 2: Blood Moon

Here's chapter 2. Thanks for the review and I'll answer the questions I got.

Carnage, or Cassidy was thought killed by the Sentry

When he erased their marriage Mephisto also changed the timeline. Civil War, Planet Hulk didn't happen or the events went differently. I'll reveal which is which later enjoy.

* * *

2: Blood Moon

Peter sat atop one of the many skyscrapers that made up the concrete jungle. 'I don't understand it but I get the feeling that this is all wrong.' He thought as he watched the moon slowly wheel its way over the shining metropolis.

"Penny for your thoughts." Whispered a feminine voice behind him. Peter turned to see Blackcat standing behind him. 'Can she possibly be any hotter?' he asked himself as the curvy heroine walk up to him.

"Nice to see you cat." He said.

"Likewise Spider." She spoke and kissed Peter on the lips, or what would have been his lip if this mask wasn't on. Peter would call their relationship complicated. By day they didn't know who each other were but by night they enjoyed each others company.

"So any action tonight?" She said crouching at the edge of the rooftop overlooking the city.

"Nothing yet but my section of the city is pretty small." Peter said sitting beside her. New York was home to many heroes and the ones who patrolled the streets had gotten tired of running into one another thinking they were criminals so they divided the city into sections and maintained contact through a loose connections of drop points. Police sirens caught their attention as the heroes watched several cars speed through the streets below. Peter looked up at Cat. "Duty calls." He said launching a string of webbing. Blackcat pulled a grappling hook from her belt and followed suit. Soon they were swinging side by side chasing the cop cars who came to a screeching halt outside a museum. As the cops set up a perimeter the doors shot off their hinges and out of the museum barreled Rhino. At the same moment glass shattered and what appeared to be the Green Goblin shot out of the skylight. Peter wanted to bring the Goblin down, but he had to deal with Rhino first before the big olf injured a lot of people. He motioned to Blackcat and swung down firing a threat of webbing in Rhino's path at ankle level. The massive man tripped over the snare and fell, shaking the ground with the impact. Spiderman dropped down on top of Rhino as the Blackcat landed in front of him. Peter was tossed off Rhino's back as the giant rose to his feet. Spiderman prepared to protect himself but Rhino just ran on into the cop cars and beyond. Peter and Cat followed Rhino for two hours as the behemoth dashed through the streets of New York with a one mindedness that baffled Spiderman. He noticed where Rhino was heading and looked over at Cat.

"I'll slow him down. You stun him." He called and swung forward landing in front of the rampaging villain. He dug his heels in and held his breath. 'This is gona hurt…' The impact jarred his bones but the Rhino was stopped for a moment. Peter looked up into the dead eyes of Rhino. No pupils just white. He held on but slowly Rhino was pushing him backward. Then the man let out a grunt and fell over. Peter barley leapt out of the way. He looked at Cat holding her stunner looking very pleased with herself. She smiled at him but Rhino's scream drew their attention. From beneath Rhino's armor something was moving. With a sickening crack a small dark shape shot from Rhino's back and down an ally. Peter and Cat gave chase but the creature was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Cat asked.

"I have no idea, but let's tie up Rhino and get out of here before the cops arrive." He said.

"So my place or yours?" She asked as they slung through the city.

"Let's go with yours." Peter said dropping back to follow his love interest back to her apartment.

The Darkling made its way back to its master and scurried up to sit on his shoulder. Blackheart stocked the beast's head and told it to keep an eye on Spiderman." The Darkling chattered and dashed off. As the sound of jets drew Blackheart's and Baron Mordo's attention. As a dark form dropped from the sky.

"Were you successful" Mordo asked. The leering apparition nodded and produced a small shield shaped device. Mordo took it and smiled.

"Excellent, we chose wisely to pick you as an ally War Goblin."

"It was my pleasure to work for the dark masters." He cackled in a high pitched voice. Before dismounting his glider. He snapped his fingers and the vehicle disappeared into a pocket dimension created by Mordo. "The gifts you gave me were more than enough and soon I shall have my revenge." He yelled. Mordo turned to Blackheart.

"You must go, the Gatekeeper will know of you demonic blood." He said. Blackheart nodded.

"I have prior commitments anyway." He spoke and melted into the shadows. Mordo turned and tossed the shield into the air. It levitated above the ground as he chanted in an ancient language. The shield opened and a swirling vortex of fire and ice two burning bright eyes shown in the maelstrom.

_"What is it you seek?"_ It asked. Mordo smiled.

"Great Gatekeeper I have need to find a smith of Uru." He spoke.

As the moon rose to its zenith its white rays empowered the body of the hero known as Moon Knight. He moved quietly along the roof tops to of the city in search of his quarry.

"Marc, I got something on ambulance chatter." His partner's voice came over the radio headset.

"Go ahead." The Moon Knight hissed.

"Got a call about a girl near Central Park. She was found unconscious and had strange markings on her left arm. She was dangerously low on plasma."

"Thanks Frenchie." Marc Spector known better as The Moon Knight said and began to make his way towards Central Park. Marc was hunting a fellow creature of the night, but the thing he sought was not an avatar of Justice, but a animal that fed on the innocent when the sun went down.

"He's fed already, so he'll be stronger than before." Frenchie said. As Marc leapt from building to building.

"I know. Is the tracker still active? He asked flipping over an ally.

"Yes, he's not found it yet, but Marc the moon isn't full yet."

"I know."

"You'll be vulnerable."

"I know."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He leapt and somersaulted to land on the edge of Central Park. He moved around looking for the recent action of his Quarry. The tracker attached to his belt beeped. A hiss came form behind and above. The Moon Knight turned and came face to face with his prey. "Morbius." He spat.

"I warned you Knight to leave me be, but you just couldn't leave well enough alone." The pseudo vampire hissed as he rushed Marc. Marc countered the rush and knocked Morbius to the ground.

"Come quietly and I promise that we will find you a cure." Marc said.

"Blade made that promise, Connors made that promise. After so long I have no faith left, only hunger!" He roared and launched himself at the Moon Knight. Hands outstretched ready to rend the vigilante to shreds. The Moon Knight dodged the attack and sprayed a mist of garlic essence from his gauntlet. Morbius fell to the ground choking on the mist. , as Marc advanced on him.

"Sorry Morbius but you gave me no choice." He said. Pulling a gun from his belt and firing. The dart hit Morbius in the neck. The vampire-man collapsed. "He's down. I'll bring him back to the citadel till I can contact the right people to deal with him." He said into his com. Static hissed back. "Frenchie?" He said tapping the mike. Dark laughter echoed through the park. The Moon Knight turned, but the sound was all around him. Growing more and more painful He threw his hands over his ears but the laughter continued. The pain became too much and he fell to the ground out cold. From the shadows of a nearby tree stepped the lithe form of Shriek. She brushed her raven black hair back from her white painted face. The numbing laughter dying down to a giggle.

"You'll both make fine additions to my master's army." She said as two Darklings leapt forward towards the fallen men.

As the night wore on Mary Jane tossed and turned in her bed. As she shifted she noticed the space next to her was unoccupied. She rose from the bed wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Daniel." She called. The shadows near the bathroom shifted and became Blackheart. He quickly took his human form of Daniel Blackmoore.

"I'm here Mary Jane." He said returning to the bed. She smiled at him.

"I was afraid you had gone." She said as he joined her.

"Foolish I would never leave you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed passionately. Blackheart tasted her purity and her innocence. He reveled in the taste as he forced his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to rip her throat out and drink her sweet life-force. A feral growl issued from his throat as he began to remove her nightclothes. It took all of his will not to ravage her until she was a husk, but the burning mark on his shoulder reminded him who she truly belonged to. Once Mary Jane had fallen asleep again the shadows along the window detached and the dark form of Thog became apparent.

"What is it?" Blackheart asked casting a sleep spell on Mary Jane.

"Did you enjoy her?" Thog asked.

"Get on with it!" Blackheart growled.

"Very well you father reminds you that she is ultimately his and that soon she will be needed to complete the spell."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then get out before I rip your head off." Blackheart roared. Thog bowed and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Well now we know what Blackheart's up to, but what happened to Moon Knight and Mobius? And why would Mordo need an Uru smith? 


	4. 3: The Oncoming Storm

here's three. any characters you'd like to see but haven't just tell me and I'll try to work them in.

* * *

3: The Oncoming Storm

The clock on the bedside table read 4:45 as Peter slunk in to his room and changed into his bed clothes. He yawned and fell on his bed. He closed his eyes for only a moment. The alarm blared as the clock struck nine. Peter jolted wake before falling back into his bed. He was dead tired. The incident with Rhino and then his fling with the Blackcat had really drained him. As Peter lay there in bed he grabbed the remote to the small TV in his room.

"Let's see what is going on in the world today." He mumbled to himself as the news anchor smiled at him.

"Good morning New York this is Kate Brent here with your morning news. Top story today the funeral will be held for Anthony Stark better known as the Invincible Iron Man."

"Shit!" Peter yelled as he dashed to get ready.

"Stark was gunned down protecting a group of senators that proposed the Superhuman Registration Bill. Stark who had first supported the bill, but later became its opponent when his friend Clint Barton who had unmasked himself as the Avenger, Ronin was beaten to death by an angry mob. Stark died after several hours in intensive care. The assailant Barbara Morse another former Avenger and lover of Clint was arrested and is now in custody. In light of Stark's actions the Government is halting the bill for now. In other news a strange rash of plasma loss sickness has been…" Peter turned of the set as he dashed out the door. 'How the hell could I forget Tony's funeral?' He asked himself as he slung towards Stark Tower where the procession would begin.

Steve Rogers, known throughout the world as Captain America looked out over the New York Skyline from Stark Tower. The sun shown brightly as if to spite the dower feelings of America's number one hero. He stood there thinking on how things had come to this.

_"If this escalates any further Tony, one of us isn't going to survive."_The last words he said to Tony, his best friend before he went underground to fight the Registration Act. No one outside of the Avengers knew how close the world had come to Civil War. Now his prophecy had come true. Tony Stark the Invincible Iron Man was dead. Worse he was killed by one he had once thought his friend. As more and more heroes filed into the tower to pay their respects Steve Rogers couldn't help but feel responsible for Tony's death. It was he that asked Barbara to come out of retirement and help him as the Mockingbird once more. He had no idea that Barbara was out for vengeance. He was the one who sent her to shadow Tony to see if he had really changed his mind about the Act. He should have known that she was angry over the loss of Clint, but he didn't see because he was too wrapped up in preparing for the war to come that he ignored the signs and now a good friend of his was dead. A soft but strong hand touched Steve's shoulder.

"How're you holding out?" Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk asked.

"I can't help but think it was all my fault." He whispered gripping her hand with his.

"Cap, you can't blame yourself for what Barbara did." She said.

"If I had paid more attention maybe I would have seen it coming." He said. Jen turned the hero around and embraced him.

"There was nothing you could do Steve." She said. Peter arrived just in time for the procession to begin. The reverend who would oversee the funeral stepped around the coffin.

"Who will carry this man to his final rest?" He asked. One by one Captain America, War Machine, Luke Cage, stepped forward. Finally Peter joined them. The men shook hands and prepared to transport Tony to the hearse that would take him to the cemetery outside the city.

The funeral was large and people and hero alike attended. Reed Richards stood next to his family the Fantastic Four. As a man in a long green cape and metal covered body stepped out of a long black limo. Reed bared his teeth and stomped towards the man the rest of the team in tow.

"What are you doing here Victor?" Reed demanded. As Victor Von Doom, known better as Doctor Doom drew back his hood and took of his mask; revealing his scared face. Reed and the others gasped, Doom never removed his mask, but what really surprised them was Dooms look. Doom looked sad and pained. He looked human.

"I have come to pay my respects to a worthy adversary Richards." Doom spoke and strode past without a second look at Reed. The heroes gave Doom as wide girth as he approached the coffin. He turned to look at the crowd. "The world has truly lost a great man. Tony Stark was a good friend and ally to you all, and to me he was a great opponent. Let it be seen that Doom sheds a tear this day for a man taken before his time." Finished with his speech Doom dropped a single white rose on the coffin and returned to his limo. As the group began to clear out Peter found a familiar face in the crowd. Jen stood next to Captain America as Pete approached.

"Good to see you bug." She said hugging him.

"Nice to see you too lil Green." He said. She put him down and saw Cap staring.

"I'll go see if Jarvis is okay." She said excusing herself leaving the two alone.

"I still can't believe Tony's gone." Pete said. Cap nodded.

"Peter there something I want to ask you." Steve said after a moment.

"Ask away Cap."

"If…if the act passed, if the sides were drawn who side would you be on?"

Pete sat in silence for a long time. "I honestly can't say Cap. Tony was like a father to me, and you…you're the Icon."

"I know he asked you, why didn't you unmask?"

"Truth be told Cap, Tony never understood why I never join the many teams that come to me. I just feel that alone I'm safer that's all."

"I see." Steve said dropping his head. Pete laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I just glad it didn't have to come to that. I glad I didn't hurt either of you."

"Thank you Pete." Steve said.

"So what are you going to do now with the Avengers disbanded?" Peter asked.

"That was one the other reason I wanted to talk. I'm putting the team back together and wondered if you'd like to join?"

"Sorry Cap, but I don't do well in teams." Peter replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if you change your mind…"

"You'll be the first to know." Pete said shaking Steve's hand.

Bruce Banner hid his face under a wide brimmed hat as he watched his friends pay their respects. The anger that welled up in him because of what Tony, Reed and the other Illuminati tried to do to him threatened to take over, but he held the Hulk in check. Barely. He didn't have any remorse for Tony, but he did feel sorry for Steve. One face in the crowd cause Bruce more pain than any other was Jen's.

_"Let me out Banner. I want to see our family!" _Hulk demanded inside of him.

"No, you would let them know that Fury helped us escape from that rocket." He argued with the beast within him.

_"So what? Let them know we free. Let them try to send us away again. I will smash if they try."_ Hulk spat.

"That is the exact reason why they tried tie us to a rocket in the first place! What's with you Hulk you're worse than before." Banner yelled. He felt the anger subside.

_"Sorry Banner. I just mad at them for trying to send us away."_

"I understand Hulk, but we need to keep a low profile if we want to get through this. If Connors can find a way to let me change into you at will and not when I get mad I can show them we're not a monster."

_"We be like Jen?" _Hulk asked excitedly. Bruce chuckled.

"Yes we'll be like Jen."

Blackheart met Mary Jane for lunch at a café. He sat through her mindless dribble on the show she was in. the name caught his attention.

"What was the name of the play again my dear?" He asked with a devilish smile.

"Oh, Faust." She said taking a sip of her water. "It's about a man making a deal with a demon named Mephistopheles." She continued. Blackheart grimaced at the mention of his father's name but he hid the pain in a cough. "Oh are you catching a cold?" She said.

"No. No just went down the wrong tube I guess." Blackheart said. "So, what are you plans for tonight?" He said placing his hand over hers.

"Nothing after the show." She said.

"Then would you like to have a late dinner with me?"

"Yes. Meet me at the stage door after the curtain okay tiger?" She said.

"Okay." He pulled her into a short passionate kiss. After she left Thog in his human form sat down in her chair.

"What?" Blackheart demanded.

"Your father sent me." Thog said looking around. "He needs some blood."

"Fine." Blackheart spat and got up. Thog followed him to an ally where Thog drew a dagger and a pail. Blackheart eyed the bucket. "He needs enough to baptize his new toy." He observed before snatching the knife and slashing his wrist. A smoking black tar like substance flowed into the bucket. When it was full Blackheart passed his hand over the wound and it sealed. Thog bowed and melted into the shadows once more. Blackheart now alone with nothing to do the rest of the day. He smiled to himself thinking of something to do with his time. Whistling he headed for a rough section of the city to find a little fun.

Johnny Blaze watched the demon walk away down the street. He wasn't sure the jacket was right until he followed him to the ally. Now Johnny Blaze, the Ghostrider new he had found Blackheart. Johnny was working in Texas trying to get on with his life when the Caretaker came a calling. He and other members of the Blood had been sensing major demonic activity in New York. Now the Ghostrider, the spirit of vengeance was in town and soon Blackheart and all his lackeys would be taking the express back the Hell, thanks to the Ghostrider. The light changed and Johnny gunned his bike back towards the hotel he would wait till night fall then they would go hunting.

High over the fields of Oklahoma the city of Asgard floated. In the empty city of the once former Norse gods sat only one. The great Thor, thunder god and mightiest of all the Asgard sat on his thrown in the empty chamber of the citadel. He thought long and hard about his final words to Tony Stark. Thor had come very close to crushing his former friend's head in once he discovered what he and Reed Richards were attempting to create.

_"I swear to you Thor that we would not do this if I was not afraid of losing the coming war."_ Tony's words rang in his ears.

_"You art a fool to think that I would be content to let you finish this abomination!" _His own words echoed in his mind. _"We are no longer friends Tony Stark, and the humans will have no help from Asgard from now on."_ Thor rubbed his troubled brow.

"Mayhaps I was too quick to pass judgment, after all I ended my people's existence to free them. Perhaps Tony did not truly understand what he was creating. The thing he called Clor would have never been a true ally. He would be all god and no human. He would be dangerous beyond compare." Thor spoke aloud his thoughts. His words echoed throughout the empty halls. "Perhaps tis time that I find my lost brethren and bring Asgard back to its full glory." Suddenly the halls were filled with laughter and clapping. Thor stood and grabbed his mighty hammer, Mjolnir. What he saw step into the great hall turned blood to ice in his veins. "Loki, but how?" He stammered as his half brother the god of mischief smiled wickedly at his brother.

"Brother dear it has been far too long since last we met." He laughed.

"Not long enough, I had hoped never to see you again." Thor hissed.

Loki made a face. "Come now brother, must we be like that. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"How did you escape the Ragnar?" Thor demanded lightning crackling across his body.

"I had help from friends." Loki sneered. "Now Thor Odinson I will have satisfaction!" Loki screamed pulling a burning ax from his back. The double bladed weapon burned with hellfire and in the middle where the blades met a skull leered at Thor. "This is Hellfang, the god slayer come brother and meet thy doom!" Thor roared and launched himself at Loki swinging his hammer in an arc to crush his brother's skull. The ring of metal on metal echoed in the mighty hall. Thor gapped as Loki's ax held firm against the onslaught of Mjolnir.

"How is this so?" He cried breaking the deadlock pushing both combatants back several feet. Loki tossed his ax with a flourish and smiled at his brother.

"Hellfang was made from the same Uru vein as your mighty hammer." He said and ran at Thor. Thor attempted to block, but Loki feigned left and slashed with his ax. Thor cried out in pain as blood gushed from the wound is arm. Thor gapped as the wound remained open. Loki cackled at his brother's surprise. "Hellfang was made using the blood of Blackheart. It will rend your flesh and poison your veins." He roared and charged again. Thor swung the hammer over his head and launched it a Loki. Mjolnir glowed with power as it shot towards the god of Mischief. Loki didn't even try to evade attack he brought up his hand and grabbed the hammer out of the air. Thor gasped at the turn of events.

"How it this so?" He demanded the poison sapping his strength. Loki tossed the hammer up and down is his grip.

"Thanks to you late friend Tony Stark and his attempt to clone you; these gauntlets are fused with some of Clor's essence. They allow me to hold and control you mighty hammer." He spoke boastfully as Thor dropped to one knee. He approached and stood before the mighty thunder god. "Oh what sweet nectar victory is." He sneered and brought the hammer down.

* * *

The Civil War happened differently because Spidy never unmasked, so Clint did, but Clint was killed and since he was closer to Tony, he took it hard and blamed himself. So he started to fight the Act when Barbara aka Mockingbird who was once Clint's lover shot him. That ended the Civil War right then.

Loki's taken down Thor and welds both Hellfang and Mjolnir now. Ghostrider's in town to deport some demons back to hell. What will happen next and who will show up in the next chapter?


	5. 4: The Shadows Lengthen

Here's Chapter Five. I'm thinking about bringing in the Howling Commandos in future chapters what do you guys think? Offer is still good if you have a Marvel character you want in this I'll try to work him or her in. Thanks for the reviews enjoy.

* * *

4: The Shadows Lengthen

Doctor Curt Connors was working late as usual in his lab at Empire State University. He was mid experiment when a sound drew his attention to the doorway. A ruffled man in a wide brimmed hat stood in the doorway.

"Um, excuse me but the campus is closed." He said eyeing the phone on his desk if he lunged he just might…

"Curt, you have to help me." A voice from Curt's long forgotten passed froze him in place.

"B…Bruce?" He asked. The man stepped forward into the light. The face was scruffy and he looked like he had been through a hurricane and a sandstorm, but it was Bruce Banner. Curt Connors gasped seeing his old friend alive once more.

"Been a long time Curt." Bruce said sitting down. Curt could only nod. As much as it brought him joy to see his old friend he remembered the very reason he had disappeared. Bruce carried within him a dark secret not unlike Curt's own. Bruce noticed his friend's apprehension. "Don't worry; the Hulk and I are finally on the same page."

"The Hulk and you? You mean that you are two separate entities?" Curt asked becoming intrigued at the notion.

"Yes, we were from the beginning but I was to focus on getting rid of him that I never tried to communicate with him."

"And because you only wanted to destroy him he never helped you." Curt said. Banner nodded. "So why had you come to see me?" Curt asked pouring a cup of coffee. He offered on to Bruce who took it.

"Because I, we need your help."

"Me? What could you possibly need me for?"

"I want you to help me find a way to turn into the Hulk at will." Bruce said.

"You can't be serious!" Connors yelled. "Bruce do you know what that monster did to…"

"I am not a monster!" A gruff voice growled from Bruce's throat. Bruce touched his head.

"Please don't insult him." Bruce pleaded. "If you can find a way for you to let me turn into him at will then we can be aware of our actions. We can control our rage."

"Okay Bruce I'll do what I can."

"Thank you."

Peter was working alone tonight. He was avoiding his unresolved feelings about Tony's death by trying to find the new Goblin he saw the other night. As he swung through the city he heard a scream. He changed directions and headed towards an ally. He saw a man being held against a wall by another man only he head was a burning skull.

"Why do I have to always deal with the weirdos." He sighed.

"You have demon stink all over you, where is he?" The Ghostrider demanded.

"I swear to you I don't know, I'm just a drug dealer man. I don't know nothing bout no demons." The guy whimpered.

"Look into my eyes." The rider hissed. The man didn't want to but he was drawn to look at the black orbs.

"Hold on there don't you know this is a no smoking ally." Spiderman yelled kicking Ghostrider away from the man. The guy fell and looked at Peter. "Get out of here." Peter ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice." The guy said dashing out of the ally. Spiderman was grabbed and thrown against a way. The bricks shattered where his hit them. Peter soon found himself face to face with the Ghostrider.

"Do not interfere with the spirit of vengeance." He hissed then made a sniffing noise. "You reek of Mephisto." He roared.

"Mephis-who?" Peter replied.

"The Prince of Lies, the First of the Fallen, the Devil!"

"Uh, okay why don't you put me down and I'll web you in the face!" Peter fired his webbing at the Ghostrider's eyes but the streams burned to ash before they could touch. Peter was lifted and tossed down the ally.

"That was a mistake." The rider growled and advanced on Peter. Right as he reached out to grab him again he stopped. He turned and fired a blast of fire at a shadow in the ally. There was an angry squeal and a small black form jumped from the shadows and ran down the ally away from the two. Ghostrider pulled his chain from his shoulder. "Back to hell." He ordered and lashed out with the chain. The chain wrapped around the little beast and began to glow red. The monster screamed as it burst into flame as was reduced to ash before Peter's eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Peter asked as Ghostrider rewound the chain around his shoulder.

"Darkling." He grunted as he walked away from Peter.

"Wait. Who are you?" He called after the man. Ghostrider whistled and a bike reefed in flame rolled up to him. He straddled the bike and turned to look at Peter.

"Ghostrider." He said and gunned the bike and took off. Leaving Peter in the dusk very confused.

"Okay, Darklings, Ghostriders, and the Devil. I think its time to pay a little visit to the Sorcerer Supreme." He said swinging off towards Greenwich Village.

The War Goblin stood atop on of the many buildings overlooking the city. He smiled evilly. 'Soon this city will be mine.' He thought. His comlink beeped. He walked over and picked it up.

"War Goblin reporting." He said.

"Parker is heading towards the Sanctum Santorum to see out strange." Mordo's voice spoke through the link. "Stop him no matter what the cost."

"It shall be done Baron." He spoke and snapped his fingers. His glider appeared from the pocket dimension and War Goblin jumped on it. The jets screamed as he lanced towards Greenwich Village. Peter could see the seemingly unordinary Victorian home of Doctor Strange. Suddenly his spider since flared. He switched directions just in time to avoid the War Goblin's glider streaking by. "Catch me if you can wall crawler." He laughed and kicked the glider to full speed.

"Answers are going to have to wait." Peter said and went after the War Goblin. As he pursued he noticed that the War Goblin's movements didn't match either Norman or his son Harry Osborn. If anything the War Goblin moved like him.

"Come on hero what are you waiting for an invitation?" War Goblin yelled turning and charging at Peter in a matter of moments. He raised a gauntleted fist and pointed it at Spiderman. Five small stinger missiles leapt from War Goblin's wrist towards Pete. Peter cursed and barley dived out of the way. The missiles lanced off into the night exploding against the buildings they struck. Pete turned to see three pumpkin bombs falling towards him. He quickly webbed the bombs and tossed them into the air. The bombs exploded harmlessly above their heads.

"What no new tricks? You're just a cheep knock off of every other Goblin out there." He said landing on a nearby building.

"Oh really?" War Goblin smiled and held out his hands. Red symbols etched into his armor began to glow. Beside War Goblin two shadowy demon gliders appeared. The screeching beasts salivated in anticipation of their next meal. "This new enough for you?" War Goblin asked as the monsters charged Spiderman.

"Me and my big mouth." Peter muttered dodging the demonic creatures as War Goblin's laughter echoed over the beast's roars. He swung out of the way just as the first demon glider smashed into the building where he was. He turned as the other sailed past him. Peter cried out in pain as the monster's jaws ripped through his side. He kicked the beast and fired a zip line web to the building he was just on. He pulled with all of his might building his momentum and slammed into the glider that had hit the building. The monster screamed in agony as it dissolved into black shadow. 'Well at least they kill easy' he thought. 'Now where is the other one?' He turned to see the second glider only feet away jaws open ready to tear into him. When a grappling hook shot right through the creature. The monster screamed as electric current rushed through its body. Finally the beast dissolved. Peter looked up to see Blackcat swing down to him.

"Looked like you could use some help." She smiled at him. 'Oh my god she's so hot, but I got to concentrate on the Gob…where did he go?' He looked around and saw no sign of the Goblin. Cat watched him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. "I was almost turned into a human chew toy."

"You're letting our little thing get to you." She teased.

"I am not!" He yelled. She laughed again and shot her grappling hook and swung off.

"Fine then don't follow me." She said. Peter watched her go and shook his head. He followed her. What else could he do?

When they had gone a small rip in the sky opened and War Goblin slipped out.

"Interesting." He said. "Perhaps I can use this information to my advantage." He let out a cackle and headed back towards his lair in Hell's Kitchen.

Ghostrider had be following Blackheart's sent for hours before he finally came to an upscale apartment complex. He dismounted his bike and waved it off. The bike rolled into an ally down the street. The rider sniffed the building and spat a glob of fire on the ground.

"This place reeks of Blackheart." He growled then sniffed again and stiffened. "And others." He unslung his chain. He turned back to the complex as a shadow shot towards him. The shadow slammed him to the ground and took shape. Ghostrider stared at the grinning face of Thog.

"What's new Rider?" He asked flipping back and avoiding the chain.

"You're going back to hell." He spoke rising.

"Cut to the chase eh? Alright I always hated drawn out fights." Thog hissed. He jumped forward and kicked Ghostrider in the head. Before he could rise Thog grabbed his leg and threw him against a wall. Ghost rider pointed his open palm at Thog. A jet of hellfire shot out enveloping Thog.

"I'm a fire demon you ignorant shit." Thog hissed walking through the blaze. "Flame doesn't hurt me, but it will you." He brought his fists together and a cyclone of blue flame swirled from his hands. The blue flame washed over Ghostrider but did not burn. The flame was cold and began to extinguish the hellfire that flowed over Ghostrider's body. "Once the frost flame puts out the fire Johnny Blaze will be flayed alive by my flame." Thog laughed. Ghostrider drew his hands in he had little time left as his flame around his skull flickered. He threw his arms out as a corona of hellfire exploded out from his body the flame slammed into Thog and threw him a hundred feet. As Thog lay their motionless Ghostrider collected his chain and wrapped one end around Thog's neck. He threw the other over a bar above them. Thog awoke as he was hoisted up into the air. The chain glowed as his demonic energy and slowly began to strangle Thog.

"What's Blackheart's plan?" Ghost rider asked punching Thog in the gut.

"Like I'd tell you Rider. You are a simpleton." Thog hissed. Ghostrider willed the chain to tighten and brought his fist into Thog's gut again.

"Tell me what Blackheart is doing here." He demanded.

"Go to hell!" Thog gurgled.

"No you. " Tiring of the interrogation Ghostrider snapped his chain. Thog's body hit the pavement before his head did. Ghostrider stepped over the corpse and prepared to enter to complex but the sun's first rays struck his hand. Johnny Blaze cursed he would have to wait until night fall the deal with Blackheart he turned and trod through the ashes that was Thog and sought out his bike.

"Okay Bruce, lets give it a try." Curt said as he prepared to blast the serum with gamma rays to activate it.

"Curt are you sure, if I…"

"Go green."

"Yeah, and we can't contro it. We might…" He trailed off not wanting to think what an angry Hulk would do to the city. Curt placed his hand on Bruce's.

"Don't worry." He spoke walking over to the table and taking a scalpel in his hand.

"Don't do that, you'll just make him mad." Bruce warned, but Connors should his head. He drew the scalpel across his hand drawing blood. "What are you…" Bruce began but he was cut off as scales erupted from the wound and spread over his arm. Connors'

"I have my own defense and can slow you down if need be." Connors said. Bruce looked at Curt as if seeing him for the first time. The pain and fear behind Curt's eyes matched his own before he came to an agreement with the monster inside of him. Perhaps when this was over he could help his friend come to terms with his inner demon.

"Do it." The machine hummed to life as it irradiated the serum after a few seconds he turned off the machine and took the vile and placed it in an injector gun.

"Okay Bruce you know the drill." Curt said. Bruce rolled up his sleeve and made a fist. The injector gun clicked as the icy fluid shot into Bruce's veins. He grimaced and grunted as the serum dulled his feeling. After several minutes his body returned to normal. He looked around.

"Here it goes." He said and closed his eyes. _"Hulk, you want some air?"_ Bruce's muscles flexed and grew. His skin turned green and he grew to stand over ten feet tall. Bruce's clothes were shredded to pieces by the change. When it was finished Curt Connors stood looking into the green eyes of the Hulk.

"Bruce are you in there?" Curt asked.

"Banner is here." Hulk replied. "You do good lizard man, make Hulk like Jen."

"Uh, thanks I guess." Curt replied. The door opened and Peter walked in.

"Doctor Connors, I hop I'm not…" He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Hulk.

"Little man see nothing okay? Or I smash." Hulk warned slamming his fist into his hand. He turned back to Connors. "Lizard man is this one okay to keep secret?" Hulk asked. Cut nodded.

"I trust Peter he knows my secret and he will keep yours wont you Pete?"

"Yeah sure just don't hit me." Peter said holding up his hands. Hulk snorted.

"Not worth our time. I change back now." Hulk shrank and Bruce Banner reemerged gasping.

"Good…good job Curt." Bruce said as Connors handed him a lab coat to cover his nakedness. Connors handed Bruce a cup of coffee. He turned to Peter.

"What did you need?" He asked Peter who was still eyeing Bruce Banner.

"Well since we're all meta-humans here, I guess I can speak freely. Doc do you still have the piece of Venom I gave to you?"

"Uh…yes I do, but I've made no advances in our research you wanted to do." Curt said.

"Well we may not have the time to research." Peter stated sitting down.

"What happened?"

"I fought a new Goblin last night. He had the technology of Osborn but he had other powers. Ones that are not tech based."

"What are you talking about Pete?"

"I was nearly torn to pieces by demons alright!" Peter yelled. Curt and Bruce stepped back.

"Demons?" Bruce asked.

"Yea demons you know hellspawn." Pete said rubbing his head he was messed up. He hadn't been sleeping lately and his rendezvous with Cat were not helping.

"But why do you want to know if I…" Curt began but he realized the answer already. The look of horror that erupted from Connors' face showed he understood what Peter wanted. "No." He said. "You can't let that thing have you, it won't let go you'll be lost." Curt stammered.

"If the black suit is my only option then I may have to." Pete said.

Steven Strange sat in his study meditating. He was searching. Last night in his dream his old master the Ancient One had told him that the dark forces were at work in the city. But try as he might he could sense nothing amiss. Finally after another fruitless attempt he exited his study to find Wong standing in front of him.

"Ah Wong is something the matter?" Strange asked. Wong frowned and shook his head.

"The sun bleaches the Saharan sand and the rain falls in the Amazon. Today nothing is the matter." Wong spoke. Strange instantly withdrew to his study and Wong followed. After they were in Wong and Strange cast spells to hide them from prying eyes and ears.

"What is it Wong." Strange asked sure now that they were safe to speak freely.

"I have felt uneasy for several weeks sir. I am certain that we are being watched and perhaps spelled to keep us unaware of what goes on outside our home." Wong spoke nervously.

"I know I have sensed it too." Strange said he quickly went to his book self and drew out a green pouch. Strange reached into the bag and tossed a handful of dust into the air and muttered an incantation. Purple lines of magical energy circled the room and both Strange and Wong. "As I guessed a dampening spell to keep us ignorant of the movements of our foes.

"But who could have done this without our notice?" Wong asked.

"The spell is Mordo's but the power behind it comes from a different origin and thus I did not perceive it as a threat. He looked closely at the line and the symbols within. "They are Asguard. That is why I did not detect the spell."

"What should we do?" Wong asked.

"You can do nothing" Hissed a voice behind them. Strange and Wong turned to face their aggressor.

"Lillith." Strange spat. The demon queen laughed as the room fell away from them the elaborate illusion faded into nothingness. Instead where the Sanctum Sanctorum was now there was the fire s

* * *

wept plane of hell. "All an illusion we have been gone for some time." Strange spoke as he raised his hands to begin a spell. A bolt of lightning struck the sorcerer knocking him to the ground. Strange looked to see Loki armed with the hammer of his brother Thor smiling at them.

"Simpletons both of you." Loki sneered. "Illusions better than those have failed to fool even my simple minded half brother."

"Enough we must finish this." Spoke a voice like a thousand needles stabbing your body. The dark form of Mephisto appeared in the flames. "You have finally seen through our façade, no matter we are too far along in our plans for you to stop us."

"Maybe so but I can still try." Strange said and raised his hands a blinding light caused the villains to scream. Strange mumbled and incantation and a rift opened in the air. "Go Wong hurry and find help." Strange ordered. Wong nodded and jumped through the rift. Strange was about to follow when a red baton stuck his head and knocked the Sorcerer Supreme unconscious.

Wong landed hard in Central Park. He quickly dusted himself off and made his way towards 42street. He knew they would be watching the Sanctum but he and Doctor Strange had set up to smaller bases in the city should the Sanctum be compromised. He quickly made his way to an old rundown theater and entered the building. He quickly raided the weapons cache for his fire's breath spear and several powerful potions and spells. Next he set out to find help, but he didn't know where to turn. A man in a black ski mask ran past as a lady screamed that her purse had been snatched. Wong turned to stop the man but as he raised his hand to begin a spell, Spiderman dropped down and landed don the crook the grabbed the purse and handed it to the lady then he webbed the guy to the side of a building. As Spiderman was about to swing away Wong grabbed him.

"Spiderman you must help me." Wong pleaded.

"Wong, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Doctor Strange has been captured I need you help to save him."

"Okay come with me and we'll discus it at a safe location." Peter said. Wong nodded and followed Peter in the form of a small tornado.

* * *

Strange has been captured now, but at least Bruce can control the Hulk. If Peter puts on the Black Suit again will he be able to survive? 


End file.
